The ABC of Castle and Beckett
by calleigh4ever
Summary: If people like it then this will be 26 sometimes connected, sometimes separate stories about words that connect Castle and Beckett throughout their life
1. Apples

**Disclaimer**: Sadly I don't own Castle. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

* * *

**A: Apples** - fruit that comes from a tree and can be green, red, or yellow

It was pretty funny, Kate thought. His safeword was apples and now that he had finally gotten her pregnant again, it was the exact same thing she seemed to be graving all the time. When she had carried their first child, she had sent him to the supermarket on several occasions to buy her some apples.

Rick had been trying to be a good husband and as he had found out, that the graving she seemed to have the most were apples he always made sure to have enough at home. But this time seemed different to her. It wasn't like she wanted any apple. She had a sudden graving for a certain color of apple. Sometimes it was red ones, then it was a yellow one and now she wanted a green one desperately.

Not having told her husband about this new pregnancy yet, she wanted him to find out on his own. So she made sure to pack an apple for when they were at the precinct every day, trying to always eat it in front of him. When he didn't catch on then and just laughed about her suddenly eating more healthy, she had to take more drastic measures. Starting to write apples on top of the shopping list every day, she made sure, that Rick was the one to do the shopping as much as possible and if she would go, she always read the list to him aloud, asking if she had forgotten anything.

When this didn't work as well, she became more frustrated and desperate for him to find out, because she wanted to share the good news with him and she couldn't wait to see the big smile on his face when he finally knew.

"Riiiiick! Come here!" she called out one evening when they had just arrived home from work together, their son staying at his grandpas' house for the night.

As he was in front of her, she looked at him with an irritated frown on her face. "Kate, darling, what is wrong?" he wanted to know.

"What is wrong, you want to know. How dense are you? And you call yourself a man with an eye for detail? Seriously?" she demanded to know, stepping closer to him, her hand finding his ear, twisting it.

"Oooooow! What are you doing? Kaaaaate...Apples...Apples!" he whined, as Kate made him bend over, his head leveling with her stomach.

"Oh Ricky, finally you are getting closer. Be a good detectives' husband and connect the clues. Please!" Pulling on one of his hands, she laid it on her stomach, letting his ear go.

Rick remained in his crouched position, the dots finally starting to connect in his head. "Oh my god, Kate! Apples, you have been eating apples a lot lately. And oh, wow, are you pregnant?" he looked up, his hand never leaving her stomach, caressing tenderly.

Kate couldn't suppress her smile any longer, pulling him up, into a passionate kiss, telling him all he needed to know through the kiss.

When their lips parted, Rick leaned his forehead against hers, a big smile on his face, his eyes shining with happiness. "I love you, Kate!" he whispered.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and if I should go on with the rest of the alphabet.**


	2. Badge

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine! :(

* * *

**B: Badge** - distinct mark, identifying signal or mark of allegiance

* * *

„Rick, where is it?" she demanded to know. Rick looked at her questioningly, irritated at the force behind her words. It was her first day back to the precinct, after their little girl had been born.

He knew she was nervous about leaving her little baby for the first time. Concerned about how she herself would react to not being at home with her husband and her baby girl. Afraid that she couldn't take it and would seem weak for leaving early on her first day back.

„Come here!" Rick whispered tenderly, his arms opening in an invitation for her to step into them. As she didn't move, he took matters into his own hands taking a step towards her, wrapping his strong arms around her, his hands finding her head, caressing her soothingly.

„What are you looking for, love?" he asked her, setting his mind on doing anything he could to see a smile on her face again, no matter what it took to find whatever she was looking for.

„My badge, it is gone! I can't find it anywhere. I can't go to the precinct without my badge. Nobody will take me seriously anymore!" she sobbed into his shoulder, her body shaking. „Rick, I'm sorry, I'm ruining your shirt! Damn these hormones!" she murmured under her breath, clutching onto Rick even more tightly.

„Kate, you set all your stuff out on the bedside table yesterday evening and your badge was definitely on there as well. Come on, we'll go look in the bedroom again! I'll help you, and I'll even crawl under the bed for you to look there!" at this he could hear a light chuckle from her and she let herself be pulled into the bedroom.

They decided to split up and search the room. Rick starting on the right side of the room, while Kate started on the left side again. Rick started checking the floor next to Kate's side of the bed and then his head went under the bed, rummaging between the boxes they had stored under there. No badge was to be found here either.

Kate looked around as well, even reaching for the comforter on their bed, pulling it back again, as if her badge could have gotten into their bed somehow. She was desperate and already late for work.

„Rick, come on, help!" she let our on a frustrated sigh, looking over to him, only seeing half of him, as he as still under the bed.

Hearing a small gurgling sound from their little girl, Rick got up and went over to her crib, leaning over her, reaching out to stroke her head gently. As his eyes fell onto her hands, he could see that she was clutching something in her tiny fists, making Rick chuckle.

Carefully lifting the infant out of her crib, he lovingly kissed her head, bringing her over to Kate. „Kate, look at our baby girl, I think she has something for you, that will make you very happy!" he smiled at his wife.

Taking their baby from her husband she let out a laugh of joy, as she saw that she was happily playing with her badge, which was covered in drool. Pressing a tender kiss to the girl's head, she whispered softly „I love you! Both of you!"

Rick leaned into her, also leaving a kiss on the girl's head, and then leaning in, to tenderly kiss his wife as well, while plucking the badge out of the little sticky hands, attaching it to Kate's belt.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you think :)**


	3. Clowns

**C: Clowns** - a person who dresses in brightly-colored, floppy clothes and oversized shoes to entertain children by doing silly tricks

* * *

Kate has a surprise for him. She feels giddy for him to find out about it. They will be taking their little girl as well, because she will love it as well. The girl adores her mom and whenever she enters the room, Kate almost feels guilty, that the little girls' attention immediately shifts away from her dad and to her. So Kate thought this could be something daddy and daughter could share.

Telling Castle to strap their baby girl into her car seat and wait for her in the car so they could leave, she snatched the tickets she had preordered and followed them outside.

"Kaaaaate, please, tell me, where we are going!" Castle started to whine again, as soon as she entered the car. "Castle, be patient, it's a surprise! If you keep whining like that I'll blindfold you for the rest of the way!" Smirking, Rick looked at her, murmuring "Mmmh, kinki!"

Rolling her eyes, Kate kept driving, until they reached their destination. When Rick realized where they were going, his eyes got huge and a broad smile appeared on his face. "Kate, you are taking us to the circus? Oh my god, I love the circus! Thank you!" he leaned over, pecking her on the cheek, and then turning around looking at their baby girl in wonder as she was looking out of the window, her eyes wide with curiosity at this new surrounding.

"Kate, look, she loves it as well!" Rick beamed at his wife, sighing happily, as he leaned back into his seat, taking everything in.

Once they had parked the car, Rick held their baby girl close to his chest, as he took Kate's hand with his other. As he looked down at his little girl and then at his beautiful wife, his heart started to beat faster, and he still couldn't believe that this was his reality now. Kate was his and they had a beautiful baby, who looked so much like her mother already and had both of his parents wrapped around her little fingers. He would do anything for her, for both of them.

Once inside, they found their seats and positioned the infant on his lap so she could watch the show, that was about to unfold in front of them. As the show started, Kate couldn't concentrate on it but she was looking tenderly at her husband and their little miracle they had created in his lap. Both of them having similar expressions of wonder and excitement on their faces, clapping along with everybody else, when someone did good on stage. Her heart swelled with love for her little family and she couldn't help herself, leaning over, and leaving a sweet kiss on both of their heads, afterwards sharing a loving smile with Rick.

Soon the show was over and they left the tent, to look around outside, when she saw something, grabbing Rick's hand, pulling him to the left. Stopping suddenly, she pushed Castle forward, leaving him face to face with a funny looking clown, who was making balloon figures for the children around him.

Castle looked at the clown in front of him and suddenly the smile fell off of his face, a panicked look taking over. Turning, so that he wasn't directly facing the clown anymore, he tried to take a step back, to get away from it, but Kate was blocking his path, gently pushing his closer as their baby girl giggled in excitement.

When Rick didn't move, she walked around him, seeing the panicked expression on his face, begging her with his eyes to help him, their baby girl tightly clutched to his chest, between him and the clown.

She couldn't believe this was happening. The biggest man-child she knew was afraid of clowns. Why did this surprise her so much? It was after all a very child like fear to have. Sure some adults found clowns creepy, but Castle was actually afraid of them. So afraid, that he didn't hesitate to put their little daughter in front of himself to get away from the clown. Kate couldn't control her giggles anymore and burst out laughing, especially when their baby girl happily weaved her hands at the clown, trying to squeeze his red nose, clearly enjoying the funny man with the weird make-up in front of them.

Taking pitty on him, Kate took their baby girl out of his arms, giving him a little nos with her head, that it was ok, to take a few steps back and that she would go to the clown to get a balloon for their baby. Kissing him softly on the cheek, she whispered in his ear „Castle, I love you and that's why I will even protect you from the big bad clown!"

* * *

**And aren't you all as excited as I am for the promo we are getting tonight? *sueeeeel* I mean, they better not screw this up and forget to air it or something similar!**

**Thank you so much for reading. Reviews are like chocolate to me...So please review!**


	4. Douchebag

**D:** **Douchebag** - a male with a certain combination of obnoxious characteristics related to attitude, social ineptitude, public behavior, or outward presentation.

* * *

Castle was furious. How could this man behave like that? Hitting on his Kate, when he could clearly see their daughter in her arms and the ring on her finger, stating she was taken. How dare he?

Castle clenched his eyes in anger, wrinkles forming on his forhead, as he was fuming and he couldn't do anything about it at the moment either, because he was holing their baby boy, buying cotton candy for the whole family.

Holding the little boy close to him, he tried to concentrate on him rather than the douchbag that was clearly hitting on his wife at the moment. But his little boy could apparently sense his mood and Castle could see tears starting to form in his eyes. Trying to soothe the baby in his arms, Castle started rocking him back and forth, deciding on a whim, that he didn't want cotton candy after all, and rather return to his family to show the stranger that Kate was taken, that she was his, and his alone.

Glaring at the man next to his wife all the way back, he wrapped his arms around her tightly as he harrived at her side, spinning her around, claiming her lips passionately, hugging her and their children close. He could hear their daughter giggling, as she saw her parents kissing and their little baby boy joined her, adoring his big sister and trying to copy her every move.

When Castle broke the kiss again, he turned around to the stranger, a bright smile on his face, as he could see the shocked look on the mans' face.

Kate had turned bright red and tried to hide her head through peppering their daughter's face with little kisses, one of her arms securely wrapped around the little girl and her other arm found it's way around her husband's waist, her hand slipping into his backpocket, squeezing him teasingly to let him know that she knew exactly what he had been up to.

„Rick, you know that I love it when you get posessive from time to time, but that really wasn't necessary right now. Let me introduce you. This is Nate, he is my parents' godson and we practically grew up together until his family moved to Europe" she giggled.

„Oh!" was all Castle could say in his surprise, holding his hand out to shake the outstrethed hand before him.

„It is nice to meet you Rick. You are one lucky guy to have Kate in your life! And you have really cute kids as well." Nate told him with a smile on his face.

„Would you like to come over for dinner Nate, I bet you have a lot of dirt on Kate and I'd love to hear all about it!" Castle asked excitedly on the prospect of hearing stories about his wife's childhood.

When they had told Nate when to come to the loft and Castle had handed him a card with the adress on it, they parted ways again, with a promise of later that day.

„Rick, you need to learn not to think of every guy who is talking to me as a douchbag!" Kate giggled, „but you know what, maybe tonight, after Nate is gone and the kids are asleep, you can convince me to let you defend my honor more often!" winking at him she started walking again, leaving him behind gaping at her and a little more breathless than before.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think :)**


End file.
